Hearing aids are electroacoustic device which amplify sound for the wearer in order to correct hearing deficits as measured by audiometry, usually with the primary purpose of making speech more intelligible. Certain types of hearing aids utilize an earbud that is placed in the wearer's external ear canal that conducts the sound produced by the hearing aid's receiver (i.e., loudspeaker). A receiver-in-canal (RIC) hearing aid has a small body that sits behind the ear and houses the hearing aid's microphone and audio processing circuitry. The receiver of the RIC hearing aid is attached to the earbud inside the ear and is connected to the body of the hearing aid by a cable or slim tube that houses the receiver wiring. A problem with RIC hearing aids is wax build-up inside the ears that can get into and permanently damage the receiver.